


How To Meet Your Fiancé's Parents

by xsticknoodlesx



Category: Arrested Development
Genre: Angst, Campfires, Camping, Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Scary Stories, references to Cats the Musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Gob goes to meet Tony's parents. Of course, things don't always go as planned.
Relationships: George Oscar "Gob" Bluth/Tony Wonder
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	1. Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> So I really wanted to write this for a long time but I'm scared I won't have the motivation to pump out a chapter a day or something. If the updates are lacking, don't worry: They are coming. I even have a list of fics I need to finish which is why everything else will be updated in time when I find the motivation.
> 
> I'm so sorry that I gave them a cat named Mister Mistoffelees. I couldn't stop myself. 
> 
> Matter of fact, I'm trying to rewrite Cats 2019 as in from Victoria's perspective, so let's see how that goes.
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Gob nearly punched Maeby in the face when he and Tony came back from grocery shopping to find her nonchalantly standing in their kitchen, idly playing around with one of their spoons.

“What in the- why would- how did you get in here?”

Tony eyed his fiancée and the girl. “I’ll one-up you. How do you know where we live?”

“I don’t expect you to tell me how your magic tricks work, so don’t pester me about my source of knowledge.” Maeby smirked.

“Illusions.” 

Maeby waved Gob’s complaint off and jumped onto the counter, crossing her legs once seated. “So, what’s up?”

“Why are you here?” Tony raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

“Aren’t you happy to see your almost-niece-in-law?”

“It never ceases to amaze me how your family comes up with these words to describe their relations.” Tony chuckled. 

Maeby was about to answer when something small, black and fuzzy jumped at her. She jumped up before she realised that it was only a little black cat. It sniffed her hand and then nudged it with its head.

“So what’s its name?”

“His name is magical Mister Mistoffelees!” Gob grinned. 

“Like from Cats?”

Gob nodded and chuckled. “The musical awakened first feelings toward the same gender in me when I first saw it. I just didn’t know how to place them at the time. I mean, I was like what, fourteen?” 

Tony looked up at that. “Same!”

“Same!”

“But the Rum Tum Tugger dance was really sexual.” Tony chuckled. “It’s no wonder I got turned-”

“Oh my God!” Maeby exclaimed. “I don’t need to listen to how you guys jerked it to people in catsuits when you were teens.”

Tony chuckled. “Whatever, anyway, yes we have a cat now. And he’s amazing.”

“Magical.” Gob corrected as he picked the cat up, holding him close. “We found him in the streets. He was all alone, soaked from the rain and obviously not well taken care of. We had to take him in.”

“I was against it but Gob actually started crying over the cat, going on and on about how no one cared about him, how he was all alone in the big world with no loving family and I simply had to agree! I mean how could I have said no?”

Maeby nodded along. “I see.” She then chuckled. “Well, I guess it fits that you two gay magicians would name your cat after a gay magician cat.”

“The cat was gay in the musical?” Tony wondered out loud.

“Definitely.” Maeby sat back on the counter. “Well, I came here to ask if I should take care of the cat while you visit Tony’s parents this weekend.”

Tony sighed a little, though he was more amused than he let on. “Should I even bother asking how you knew we had a cat and how you knew we were planning to go out of town this weekend?”

“No, I won’t tell you anyway.”

“Fair enough.”

“So, want me to take care of Mister Mistoffelees? And can I call him by a nickname, please? That name is way too long for a cat.” Maeby laughed and rubbed the cat’s belly as he laid down on his back.

“Call him Misto.” Gob instructed. “We call him that all the time. So, you feed him wet food in the morning and-”

“So we agree that she watches the cat?”

“Yes.” Gob smiled. “He likes to roam around a lot, so don’t be surprised when he doesn’t immediately come into the house when you call him.”

“But check the house before you spend an hour calling him inside when he was sleeping in the hall the whole time.” Tony chuckled. “And if you think he’s gotten to the roof, don’t worry, he’ll get down on his own.”

“He’s pretty smart.”

“I have the urge to sing musical songs now.”

Gob grinned at his fiancé. “Maeby will take back her offer if we start singing now.”

“I will!” She laughed in response before crossing her arms. “So, Gob, are you nervous? You and Tony are engaged and you’ve never met his parents before.”

“Me and nervous? I’m the most- I am such a- honestly why would I-”

Maeby and Tony shared a look before the latter of the two leaned in to peck Gob on the cheek. “They will absolutely adore you!”

“I just said I wasn’t nervous!” Gob defended himself, his face flushing slightly. “Can none of you listen?”

“No, you can also quote my mother on that.” Maeby laughed.

“Same.” Tony grinned at Maeby.

“Oh, no I don’t want to fall into a habit of yelling ‘same’ every five minutes so don’t even look at me in expectation!” She chuckled before turning to her uncle. “But seriously, if they have just a tad more decency than our family, they will be head over heels for you.”

“They do.” Tony said quickly before clearing his throat. “I mean, no offence or insult to your family but they can be pretty rude to my poor fiancé.”

“No, I know.” Maeby nodded solemnly. “But we all know not to take things that our family says too seriously, right?”

“Well, Gob takes them pretty seriously.”

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Gob shrugged and sighed softly, bending down to pick Misto up and hold him tightly. “I don’t know. I always valued their opinions more than I should have.”

Tony watched Gob absentmindedly pet the cat. For the last few weeks, whenever he was nervous or sad, he’d resort to picking their cat up and holding him. Tony immediately sprang into action and pressed a gentle kiss to Gob’s cheek. “I hope you’ll value what my family says, too, because I’m sure they will shower you with affection and love!”

Gob nuzzled his nose into the cat’s soft fur, making his noise come out muffled. “Who’s coming anyway?”

“My parents are there and maybe my cousin Jamie will show up.” Tony shrugged. “And if Jamie shows up he brings his girlfriend Tanya. Don’t get me wrong, they’re nice but they’re so annoying but then again Jamie has always been there for me, especially after my brother died.”

Maeby eyed Tony sadly and because she had always been bad with feelings, she decided to lighten the mood. “So, I’ll watch the cat then, right? Any other pets I should know about?”

“If we had any other pets, you of all people would have found out somehow.”

Maeby smiled as Tony smiled again and even her uncle gave a chuckle. “Yeah, you’re right. Well, your mystical Mister Mistoffelees will be in good hands!”

“Magical.” Tony and Gob exclaimed in unison.


	2. Friday I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gob and Tony meet up with the latter's parents. Turns out Tony has a surprise up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is me akwardcadabra! I changed my username to xsticknoodlesx because I wanted it to be like my Tumblr's username which is xstick-noodlesx. So if you want to talk to me, do it over there!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Maybe we should turn around.“

Tony looked at Gob from the corner of his eyes. “Gob, we’re ten minutes away from my parents’ house. We’re not turning around.”

“I- I think I left the stove on. That’s a fire hazard and I would know- I- a lot of my tricks involved fire!” Gob exclaimed.

“We turned it off. I checked it.” 

“But I-”

“Gobie.” Tony said softly, taking his boyfriend’s hand. “Are you nervous?”

“No!” Gob said quickly but then sighed. “Yes.”

Tony pressed his hand for a few seconds. “There’s no reason to be. My parents will love you!”

“Yes, sure.” Gob huffed. “Just like my own parents do or my brother or-”

“Gob.” Came Tony’s sad reply. “Don’t say that. I mean if you need to talk about the way your family treats you, then I’d be there to listen to you but- I mean- Listen, I know your family can be horrible but my family will love you, okay?”

Gob looked at him for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay.”

And Gob stayed quiet until they reached the house of Tony’s parents. Slowly and stiffly, he exited the car following Tony to the door where he finally decided to speak up again.

“Maybe we should head back. We left poor Misto all alone. He hasn’t even lived with us for that long! He must be really confused!”

Tony rolled his eyes affectionately as he squeezed Gob’s hand. “Gobie, he’s a cat. Cats don’t need you to be around all day. They like their privacy, too.”

“But maybe this particular cat doesn’t.”

“Gob, we’re here now. I’m going to ring the doorbell and we will be fine.”

Gob nodded and Tony reached out to ring the doorbell. His fiancé had to stop himself from snatching the outstretched finger to pull his hand down and running back to the car to leave. A ringing sounded through the house and Gob could hear it from outside.

When the door opened, they were greeted by a nice-looking woman. She smiled brightly and in pure joy at seeing them. It made some of Gob’s nervousness melt away as he smiled back in uncertainty.

“Anthony!” She proclaimed before pulling Tony away from Gob and into a bone-crushing hug. “Did you get here nicely?”

“Yes, the roads were pretty clear.” Tony pulled back. “I’m glad to see you, too but how often have I asked you to call me Tony?”

“About a million times.”

“Will you ever learn it?”

“Probably not.” She smiled before turning to Gob. “And you must be the fiancé Tony wouldn’t stop talking about when he called me and told me about it.”

“Mom!” Tony exclaimed, his face going red.

“What? I had to tell you to stop gushing about him.” His mom chuckled.

Gob extended his hand. “I’m Gob.”

“Are your parents religious?” 

“No, it’s my initials. George Oscar Bluth.” Gob explained, having heard this question a few times before. 

Tony’s mother nodded in understanding and then went in to embrace Gob, as well. Gob, who had fully expected nothing more than a handshake, went stiff in her embrace before ever so slowly hugging her back. Tony smiled at them from where he was standing.

“You can call me Diana, yes?”

Gob nodded and smiled a little. “It’s nice to meet you, Diana.”

“Oh, he’s so polite.” Diana started to fawn over Gob. “About time you bring home someone this polite.”

Tony rolled his eyes gently. “One time when I was sixteen, I invited my first boyfriend and he was rude and now I’m branded as the guy who can’t find a nice significant other.”

Gob chuckled a little at that and Diana smiled. “Alright, let’s get you two inside.”

“Where’s Dad?”

“He’s loading the car.”

“Why?” Gob looked back at Tony in surprise.

Diana answered before Tony could. “Well, Tony mentioned that all you really wanted was to go camping with your father and he never did, so we decided to take you camping for the weekend!”

Gob felt his eyes water in an instant, looking dumbfounded. “That’s- you are really-“

“I know, I know, it’s pretty uncommon to take your future son in law camping for the first meeting but well, here we are.” Diana smiled brightly. “I mean, if you don’t want to we can always stay here.”

“No, it’s great- I just- I-”

Tony wrapped an arm around Gob and pressed his lips to his cheek. “It’s alright, babe. We’re happy to take you. We go camping a lot.”

“You never struck me as someone who goes camping a lot.”

“Well, you never struck me as someone who would climb onto the roof in an attempt to get the cat back down during a thunderstorm but you did just that last week.”

“Oh, no! Did you get hurt?” Diana asked, worry evident in her voice.

“He was fine but he never found our cat. When we got back inside the little jerk was fast asleep in front of the fireplace.” Tony smirked a little.

“You seem really compassionate, Gob.”

“Just as much as any other guy.”

“You persuaded me into getting a cat because you were so sad about it being outside on its own with no one to care for it.” Tony said in an affectionate tone. “You are so affectionate and sweet, babe.”

“Stop.”

Tony grinned at Gob’s blushing face and shook his head. “You really are. It’s a shame your family doesn’t appreciate it.”

Diana smiled at them and clapped her hands once. “Alright, let’s get your suitcases into the car so we can leave.”

\---

“Is everyone ready to go?” Tony’s father Stan turned around in the driver’s seat, looking at Tony and Gob. “Are you ready, Gob?”

“Yes.”

Tony smiled and took Gob’s hand. “We’ll have fun, I swear.”

“What?” Stan laughed a little as he started the car. “Is your fiancé doubting that our family is fun to spend time with?”

It was a joke but Gob immediately tensed all over, stammering over an explanation. “No, I- of course, I just never went camping unless you count living on a yacht- but- I mean that doesn’t count and-”

“Gob, it was a joke.” Diana said gently. “Even if you wouldn’t think we’re fun, we wouldn’t be angry. I mean you barely know us.”

“Mom, please no bad jokes.” Tony groaned from the backseat. 

“They aren’t bad, Anthony.” His mother joked. “Maybe your fiancé has a better taste than you do.”

Gob smiled a little. “I can’t promise anything.”

Diana laughed and Gob was happy about it. 

\---

Gob was in awe at the beautiful forest as soon as he stepped out of the car. The sky was already darkening, the sun setting and painting everything in soft light. He had never been one to really fawn over nature, he was no poet or environmentalist but now he really started to appreciate nature a bit.

Tony behind him snickered and wrapped his arms around Gob’s shoulders. “Is this going to become your new favourite activity? Camping?”

“I sure hope so!” Stan called out in amusement. “If we can turn someone towards enjoying camping, this weekend will be a successful one.”

Diana raised a finger in protest. “This weekend is first and foremost about getting to know Gob, sweetheart. I want you to get to know him and if I catch you ranting about what the best hunting knife is, you can sleep outside tonight.”

“Of course, of course.” Stan waved his hands in an appeasing gesture. “All I’m saying is that I’m glad you like it here.”

“I do.” Gob nodded quickly. “I mean, I never went camping before but this is exactly like I pictured it.”

“What else did you picture?” Diana asked in a soft voice, moving closer. “Who did you imagine coming with you?”

“Oh, most of the time I just wanted my dad to come along, sometimes I thought having my brother Michael with me would have been nice.” Gob shrugged. “But Michael’s never been one for camping. Even though he slept in sleeping bags with his son in the attic of a model home for quite some time.”

Diana seemed amused by Gob’s musing while Stan threw him a confused glance. Tony laughed a little. “Yeah, Gob’s family is a little weird.”

“But are they nice at least?” Diana smiled. “Weird is fine as long as you’re nice.”

Gob was about to agree when Tony interjected again. “Well, they can be. Doesn’t mean they are nice to Gob all the time.”

“No, they are, Tony.” Gob argued softly, looking back at his fiancé.

“Yeah, it’s really nice to tell you you never do anything right, that you disappointed your father all his life, that they’d rather not have you around or that-”

“Tony.” Gob said curtly. “Please, you don’t have to always protect me.”

“But I want to. I want to always be there for you and protect you, hold you and love you. That’s why I asked you to marry me, Gobie. If your family is horrible to you, I can’t help but get angry.”

“They aren’t all horrible. Maeby, Goerge Michael and Lindsay are really nice to me.” Gob said softly. “Tobias and I are good friends.”

“That doesn’t change the fact that Michael kept criticizing you and your mother kept going on about how much of a disappointment you are.” Tony said sternly. “You don’t have to keep excusing their behaviour, Gob.”

“That’s horrible.” Diana said in shock. “Gob, if your family ever makes you feel unwelcome you can always come to stay with us.”

That was what caught Gob off guard. He felt a lump rise in his throat in seconds and he had to blink away tears as he tried to argue back. “No, I- they aren’t all that bad. Tony is just angry about the funeral.”

“Funeral?” Stan looked up from setting up the tent. “My condolences. Who passed away?”

“My dad. At least that’s what my mom says.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“They never found his body. Just a- just a finger.” Gob got out.

Tony looked at him in pity and tightened his hold on him. Diana looked on in shock at Gob’s words, quickly walking over to put a hand on Gob’s shoulder. “I am so sorry, Gob. That must be horrible to go through. You couldn’t even properly put him to rest.”

“Thank you.” 

That was all Gob got out. He was sure if he tried to say more he would burst into tears. It was all too much, too much care and too more sweetness. Tony was still holding him and Diana was still rubbing his shoulder while Stan watched them in worry. Gob took a few steadying breaths to fight the tears off before he looked back at Stan.

“Do you need any help?”


	3. Friday II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's dad tells a scary story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, does it need a warning for a little scary story? It's not really described in detail but it mentions people being murdered briefly because it's one of these campsite killer stories. 
> 
> If you feel like it might bother you, skip the part from "It started on a night similar to this. [...]" and continue after "Diana smiled and started talking [...]"
> 
> Enjoy ^^

After setting up the tents with Stan – who was really thankful and praised Gob for how fast he managed to set them up – everyone sat down around the fire that Tony had made to eat Diana’s food.

“It’s not a four-course meal but I hope you like it.” She smiled.

Gob looked up and quickly swallowed his food. “Yes, of course.”

“Good, I was worried you wouldn’t like it because I’m sure you’re used to more elaborate meals.” Diana said softly.

Gob chuckled a little as he remembered what he used to eat when he was staying at the model home. When he realised Diana couldn’t read his mind and see what was so funny, he quickly answered. “I ate the weirdest things for the last few weeks before Tony and I moved in together.”

“I forced healthy meals onto him.” Tony said jokingly earning a laugh from his parents. “I do most of the cooking.”

“I can cook.”

“Hardly.”

“Rude.”

“Oh, Gobie. I mean, not everyone can cook. You have other talents.” Tony leaned over to press a kiss to his cheek. “You are so good at the piano.”

“You play the piano?” Diana smiled. “Since when?”

“I’ve been kind of forced into it by my mother when I was six years old. But I really like it now.” Gob chuckled a little. “But she hates my choice of songs to play.”

“I’m sure that the songs you like to play are just fine.” Diana said gently, looking up at Gob. “I’m sure you’re really good at it, too.”

“I’m decent.”

“You’re amazing!” Tony exclaimed. “Seriously, he’s so good at it. He’s just trying to be humble here.”

Diana chuckled at that. “Oh, Gob. You don’t have to try and be humble with us. We’d love to hear more about your talents.”

“I mean, I suppose I’m pretty good but I also took years and years of lessons until I quit. I just recently picked it back up – recently, three years ago.”

“Now I wish we had stayed at home so you could play us something.”

“You have a piano?” Gob asked in interest. “Do you play?”

“Oh, not that great. I just started a year ago.” Diana smiled dismissively. 

“I mean if you want to I could show you a few simpler songs. Not that you’re- I mean not to be rude or anything but- I mean one year is-”

Diana was quick to calm Gob down, leaning forward to make a few appeasing hand gestures. “I get it. It’s fine. I would love you to show me something as soon as we can.”

Tony smiled happily at Gob and his mother bonding. His father was a little quiet but then again his mother had always been a very vocal person, always speaking and hardly letting her spouse get in a word. The four of them talked for a while longer until the sun had completely set. When night fell over them, Stan stacked a few more logs onto the fire to get everyone warmer but Gob still ended up taking off his scarf to put it around Tony who tried to deter him. It was to no avail and now Diana was again going on about how much of a gentleman Gob was.

They all quieted down when Stan cleared his throat and pulled out a flashlight which he turned on and held under his face, bathing part of it in shadow. He grinned a little at Gob’s confused expression. Diana and Tony knew what was coming.

“It’s scary storytime.” Stan said in a low voice, trying to sound scary.

“Oh, we don’t need to-”

Diana interrupted Gob with a little chuckle. “Are you scared? Oh, Stan has some of the scariest stories I’ve ever heard. Sometimes I worry about where he hears them.”

“Here and there.” Stan chuckled a little. “Come on, Gob. It’s a must on a camping trip. That’s what a campfire is good for.”

“It’s good for warmth, Dad. If Gob doesn’t want to hear a scary story while in the middle of the deep dark woods, it’s pretty understandable. We can talk about something else.” Tony said quickly.

“I’m not scared!” Gob exclaimed. “I’ve been part of some pretty weird and even messed up things. I’m sure I can handle a few scary stories. Not that I doubt your scary storytelling abilities or anything but real life is scarier.”

Stan smirked at that. “IS that a challenge?”

“Dad, don’t-”

“What? If he’s not scared, I can tell a few stories, right?”

“Right.” Gob said and leaned back against the log he had been sitting next to. “But you’ll have to tell them. I don’t know a lot of scary stories.”

Stan smiled and looked at Diana. “What story is a good one?”

“The one with the- uh, what was it? The campers and the murderer? They went off the beaten path and didn’t stay at a campsite.”

“Oh, you mean ‘The Crying Campsite Killer’.” Stan nodded.

Gob swallowed a little. They weren’t on a campsite either. In fact, they were far from the next civilisation and a bit of way from the cars, too. Tony looked back at Gob to see him a little startled and quickly took his hand. He knew his father was telling the story in the hopes of scaring Gob with how similar it started out to their situation. 

“Alright.” Stan smiled. “It started on a night similar to this.”

And so Stan went on with the story, Diana helping him and filling in the gaps. The story started out slow with a group of friends coming to the woods they were currently in, setting up camp and not worrying about anything else but the prospect of rain.

Tony listened with mild disinterest. He knew the story in and out. Things go missing from the campsite, strange laughter and crying would ring through the forest until the campers go missing one by one, turning up dead and disembowelled. His father had told this story to him and his older brother when they were young. It really left him unaffected now. Gob was a different story. Just the mild beginning alone made him lean forward in interest and slight agitation.

It continued with them hearing strange crying at night but chalking it up to other campers nearby. The group of friends chalk a lot up to animals or other campers, even when their campsite is raided. They only start to worry when one of them goes missing. Stan told that part with such an eerie tone of voice that Gob’s other hand went to grab Tony’s in fright. Yet, he was still listening intently.

The story ended with them being disembowelled by The Crying Campside Killer as he was called and the last of the friends trying desperately to find his way back to their car but when he gets there, the killer is already there.

Stan leaned forward, locking eyes with Gob as he delivered the last lines. “Finally the car came into sight and the man quickly ran over, fumbling with his keys to get inside. But he dropped them and had to bend down to pick them up. When he looked back up, the killer was already on the car. The last thing he heard before he was brutally murdered was the killer starting to cry as he attacked the man.”

Diana smiled and started talking about how stupid it was to drop your keys int hat situation with Stan trying to defend the fictional camper. Gob was stock-still, holding Tony’s hand. The man was petting his fiancé’s hands in an attempt to calm him a little – not that Gob would ever admit to being scared.

“Do you want to hear another story? Or are you ready to go to bed?”

“I-I think we should go to sleep.” Gob said softly. “I’m sure you- I mean you probably have a lot planned.”

Diana smiled softly. “Yes, there’s a lovely lake nearby. I hope you like swimming.”

“Sure.”

Tony smiled a little and then moved to get up. “Are we going to leave the fire burning?”

“Yes, it’s not that big anymore so it’ll probably burn out soon.” Stan nodded and stood up to stretch. “Alright, then I guess it’s goodnight.”

Gob looked up in shock. “But- but if it burns out, won’t wild animals come? Or other dangerous things?”

Diana immediately scowled at Stan after hearing Gob’s complaint. “You scared the poor guy! I knew the story was too scary!”

“I’m not scared.” Gob persisted weakly. “Just- aren’t there wild animals around?”

“No, not here. Most animals are deeper in the woods and not this close to where campers and hikers normally travel.” Stan explained. “We’re in no danger, Gob.”

“Alright.”

Tony put a hand to Gob’s back. “Thank you for scaring my fiancé, Dad. We’ll go to sleep now.”

Gob shook his head, still feeling the need to protest. “I’m not scared.”

\---

“Gob, we can’t share one sleeping bag.” Tony whispered at his fiancé. “It’s too small. I love cuddling with you as much as the next guy but I don’t want to get the life squeezed out of me.”

Gob shimmied closer. “But can’t we- I mean we could just zip them together right?”

“I mean we could try but I doubt it will work out the way you think it will.” Tony chuckled but stopped when he saw Gob’s expression. “Oh, Gobie. Are you scared?”

“I-“ Gob wanted to protest but he couldn’t lie to Tony. “Yes. It’s dumb, I know but-”

Tony shook his head and inched closer, wriggling his arms free to embrace Gob. “Babe, you should have seen how scared I got when I first heard the story. I started crying and my brother spent an hour calming me down.”

“Just the- the way- and it’s so similar.”

“Yes, because the story was made up to scare people when we go camping here, that’s why it’s similar. The Crying Campside Killer isn’t real, Gobie.” Tony promised. “My dad’s just trying to mess with you. Calm down. I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope it won't turn anyone off this story but I will incorporate this story into the rest of the fanfiction as in it's getting a little scary for the camping trip with a twist at the end. But I won't go full-on horror, of course. Most of the story will still be about Gob meeting Tony's parents. Geez, I hope you got what I mean!
> 
> See you ^^


	4. Saturday I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go for a swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, before you read this: The direction I'm taking this in may seem a little ridiculous but trust me on this one, okay? Okay!  
> The next chapter will start the climax and the rising moment! So stay tuned for that and probably like one of two more parts of the Saturday!
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Tony awoke the next day to Gob already sitting in his sleeping bag and stretching his back. He rolled over and hugged his fiancé around the waist, trying to pull him back down but Gob wriggled out of his grasp.

“Lie with me for a while.”

“Your parents are up.” Gob said in explanation as to why he was getting ready to leave the tent. “I also really need to pee. I needed to go since last night.”

“So why didn’t you?”

“Well, it was cold and dark. I could have tripped and-“ He stopped when he saw the concerned look on Tony’s face. “And I was scared.”

“You could have woken me up. I could have gone with you.”

“Not to insult your manliness but how would you fight off a murderer?” Gob asked softly. “If someone had tried to come for us, we’d have been dead!”

“Gob, it was just a scary campfire story.” Tony sat up and rubbed his cheek. “And I have you know that I could very well defend you.”

Gob chuckled a little. “Yes, you’d probably figure something out.”

“Yes, I would.”

Tony grinned a little before he opened the tent and crawled out followed by Gob. Once outside, Diana looked up from where she was preparing their breakfast on a collapsable table. Stan was cleaning up in the background.

“Oh, Gob, are you alright?”

Gob looked at Diana in surprise. “Yes, I’m fine. I’ll be with you in a minute.”

She approached the two men and eyed Gob in worry, putting a reassuring hand on his arm. “We really didn’t mean to scare you this badly yesterday. We’re really sorry.”

Now Gob was confused. He had been scared, sure but he was fine and Diana knew that because the last she had seen of him was when he and Tony had retired into their tent in good spirits. But now she was fussing over him and even though Gob had to admit it was nice, he was confused.

“I mean I was scared but it wasn’t that bad.” He mumbled. “I mean I had Tony to distract me and calm me down.”

“But you were crying.”

“I wasn’t.” Gob insisted. 

“Really?” She looked at Tony for reassurance.

“He wasn’t.” Tony agreed. “He was a little jumpy and on edge but he wasn’t crying. I mean I slept right next to him and I notice when something is wrong with Gob.”

Diana’s face scrunched up in confusion and something akin to fear. “But I heard someone crying.”

Gob froze a little and Tony looked much more awake now as he mustered his mother in confusion. “But none of us cried.”

Stan came closer then, equally as confused as everyone else. “I wasn't crying and neither was Diana. If Gob and you weren’t crying either, then who was?”

That’s when Gob broke out of his trance. “Should we leave? What if we’re in danger? I-I would be just as happy to stay at your house. I mean not that I- I just-”

Tony interrupted him, crossing his arms. “Is this a trick? If so it’s not funny. Gob was genuinely scared.”

“Tony, it really isn’t.” His mother insisted.

“I didn’t hear anyone crying, though.”

“We may like to tell scary stories to freak people out a little when we go camping but we’re being completely serious, Tony. Someone was crying and that someone was close to the campsite, close enough for us to think it was Gob.”

Tony sighed softly. “Alright, maybe there was someone crying but it was no killer or anything, Gobie.”

“But-”

“It’s camping season. There are a lot of people hiking and camping around these trails.” Tony explained softly. “There is no killer, babe.”

Stan nodded in agreement. “Maybe someone got lost last night or people were still walking around the woods in the dark.”

“That’s probably it.” Diana nodded. “I was just worried because I thought it was Gob.”

“No, I’m fine.” Gob nodded. “I just got freaked out last night.”

“So freaked out you didn’t even dare to pee last night.” Tony chuckled a little, trying to lighten the mood. “Speaking of which, want me to come with you?”

Gob looked across the treeline for a few seconds and nodded. “Wouldn’t want to get lost.”

With that, they left and Diana called after them that she was sorry about scaring Gob so badly and to hurry up so they could all eat.

\---

The lake they had told Gob about was actually really beautiful – again Gob was no nature enthusiast but he could appreciate a nice lake if he saw one. Not that Gob had ever been fond of swimming but a dip in the clear water would indeed be nice, he concluded. So when Diana and Stan started to take off their clothes until they were only left in their bathing suits, he followed suit before Tony could even say anything.

He quickly followed Diana and Stan down the little wooden path to the ladder that led into the lake while Tony stayed back to undress. Diana and Stan quickly got into the water while Gob slowly made his way down the ladder before withdrawing his foot.

“Oh, it’s cold.” He mumbled. 

“Well, it is a lake.” Stan said in amusement. “Come on, aren’t you used to going swimming? You lived by the ocean.”

“Well, as a kid but when I got older there were other places to go when- so I could- other places where I wouldn’t-” 

Diana interrupted Gob’s stammering. “You don’t have to tell us what you wanted to get away from by going to the beach unless you want someone to talk to.”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” He took a deep breath before lowering himself into the water. “Oh, it really is cold.”

Tony’s mother smiled, brushing a big of her hair behind her ears. “You’ll get used to it in no time.”

That’s when Stan looked up. “Where is Tony?”

All of them looked up to see Tony sitting up on the dock. “Oh, I’m fine. Swim without me. You know I’m not a fan of swimming.”

“Tony, come on.” Gob pleaded. “Just a few minutes?”

Tony sighed. “Fine, only five minutes and don’t you dare splash me with water while I go inside.” 

Gob chuckled at Tony as the man slowly climbed in. When he was halfway in the water, Gob wrapped his arms around Tony and pulled him into the water with ease. Accompanied by the laughter of his parents, Tony pulled free and looked at Gob, faking his agitation.

“What did I tell you?”

“You said no splashing. There was no rule against pulling you in.” Gob smirked.

“You are the worst.” Tony laughed. “Let’s see how you like this!”

With that, Tony braced himself on Gob’s shoulder, pushing him underwater and holding him there for a few seconds before backing up. Gob came back to the surface, coughing but laughing.

“Are you drowning me so I won’t interfere with your wedding planning?” Gob joked and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Just because I give it the time of day.” Tony chuckled and got closer again. “I would never try to get rid of you.”

Gob’s cheeks flushed at that and he stammered out a reply but Tony interrupted him with a gentle kiss to the lips. More out of reflex than anything else, Gob wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and deepened the kiss. They only broke when Diana cooed at them and turned to see her and Stan smiling softly.

“You really make him happy.” Stan said gently. “I’m really glad to soon have you be part of the family.”

“So am I.” Diana chuckled. “But please get a room.”

“Get a tent.” Stan corrected her with a laugh.

Tony rolled his eyes affectionately before looking back at Gob and sighing softly. “Oh, Gobie. Are you crying?”

“What? No!” Gob exclaimed and blinked rapidly. “I am not- why would I- It’s water from the lake because you pushed me underwater! I’m not crying about your parents being happy to have me in the family or- I am not.”

“Hey, it’s fine.” Tony whispered. “Of course you’re not crying. But if you were, no one would think any less of you.”

“Yes.” Diana agreed. “We like you no less for crying. I mean, not that you are!”

“Yes, it’s the lake water, love.” Stan corrected her softly.

Gob nodded in agreement. “Exactly.”

\---

As soon as Gob had climbed out of the lake and made his way down the dock, Diana came rushing towards him with a towel, quickly draping it over his shoulders.

“You must be cold, Gob.” She said, rubbing his shoulders for emphasis. “Is this enough or do you want another towel?”

“I’m fine.” Gob said, a little dumbfounded. “No need to bend over backwards for me.”

Tony approached them, still dripping with lake water and a smirk on his lips. “I’m fine, by the way. Thanks for asking, Mom.”

“Oh, Tony, I was being nice to Gob!” Diana defended herself.

“I was kidding.”

Gob quickly took off the towel, draping one end of it over Tony’s shoulders and pulling him closer. Tony shook his head with a chuckle.

“I was kidding, Gobie!”

“I’ll get you two another towel.”

Diana hurried off and Gob pulled Tony in for a hug, resting his head on his fiancé’s shoulder. Tony rubbed Gob’s back a little, feeling him shiver. He only looked up when he felt Gob tense up.

“What’s wrong?” Tony mumbled, amusement in his voice. “Got lake water up your butt or something?”

“I- Do you know that man?”

Tony turned around and went stock-still for a second, taking in the figure of a man watching them from the tree line. Both men inched closer together.

“Probably another camper.” Tony reassured Gob before raising his hand to wave at the man, just to have him quickly walk off. “Just a weird guy.”

Diana came up from behind them. “Whoever that was, he seems unpleasant. We should head back to the campsite for dinner.”

“Definitely.” Tony agreed.

“And while we eat, I want you to finally tell me about your proposal.” Diana smiled brightly. “Come on, Stan is waiting.”

“Come on, Gobie.”

Gob finally tore his eyes from the treeline. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, I have to get back to work tomorrow so I won't have all day to write anymore and depending on when I get off each day, I'll see about uploading frequently! I will definitely start the new chapter now but I also have some CATS fics I'm working on!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. See you^^


	5. Saturday II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "showdown" and a plot twist!

“And then Gob started crying.”

“Do you have to tell your parents that I started crying?” 

“I mean I nearly cried, too, but I for one knew that Maeby was filming us so I kept it together.” Tony chuckled.

Diana looked confused. “Wait, someone was maybe filming you?”

“No.” Gob chuckled. “My niece Maeby; it’s a nickname. She was filming us and if I get her to send me the video I could show you. But I don’t have reception here.”

“A bad horror movie cliche.” Stan chuckled.

“Maeby’s watching our cat right now. And for some reason, she knew we had a cat before we ever told her about him.” Tony mused.

“When did you two get a cat?” Diana asked in interest. 

“We weren’t planning on doing so but we were walking home one day and heard meowing from an alleyway. We found a little black tuxedo cat, drenched in rain and all alone.” Tony explained. “I wanted to bring him to a shelter but Gob insisted on keeping him because he said we needed to give him a nice home, one where his family loves him.”

“That is very sweet of you, Gob. You seem to have a big heart.” Diana smiled at him. “What’s his name?”

Tony cringed a little. “It’s Mister Mistoffelees.”

Diana and Stan started laughing while Gob looked on in mild confusion. He knew they knew where the name came from but why they thought it was so funny was beyond. Surely naming your cats after characters from _Cats_ was something a lot of people did – it was really a logical thing to do.

“What’s so funny?” He asked.

“For one, Tony was a big musical theatre fan when he was younger.” Diana recounted. “But it’s also pretty fitting. I mean you two are magicians so you name your cat after a magician cat.”

“Thanks for telling him that.” Tony mumbled as he leaned back.

“You told them I cried. Now we’re even.” Gob chuckled. “And don’t worry, I loved musical theatre, too, when I was younger. I annoyed my parents quite a bit but they liked it more than the magic tricks.”

“Why’s that?”

“Me singing along to songs about the blood of angry men, the time warp and Jellicle cats didn’t involve fire.” Gob chuckled.

“Oh no!” Stan laughed a little. “Tony set his curtains on fire more times than I can count!”

“I set them on fire seven times. You can count to seven.” Tony joked.

Stan shook his head with a smile. “Well, how about we go to sleep now. We want to take Gob up the hill so he can enjoy the view before we drive back home tomorrow.”

“Sounds great.” Tony smiled. “Then I guess bedtime it is.”

Everyone started getting ready for bed, putting away supplies and changing. Everything went down like the previous night until Diana stopped in her tracks.

“Stan, love, did you move my sleeping bag?”

“No, I didn’t.” Stan looked around the campsite. “Tony, have you seen it?”

“No, but now that you mention it we’re missing something, too. We had two more pillows in the tent.” Tony mused just as Gob crawled out of the tent in his pyjamas.

“Someone went through my bag.” He proclaimed. “But they didn’t take anything.”

“Okay, what’s going on?” Diana proclaimed. “Did we get robbed?”

“Who steals a sleeping bag and pillows?” Stan muttered.

Tony shook his head. “Is this a joke? The crying, the things going missing. Are you trying to play a prank on Gob?”

Gob looked up in question. “I mean, I wouldn’t be angry if you were. I’d just like to know whether you went through my stuff or whether there is a killer out there.”

“There is no killer.” Diana said softly. “It was probably some other campers. We’ll file a report with the park rangers tomorrow. For tonight, we have another spare sleeping bag and I think we can spare you two one of our pillows.”

“It’s fine. We’ll make do.” Gob said softly. “You can keep them.”

“You want an excuse to sleep with your head on my chest, be honest.” Tony joked but quieted down when he saw Gob’s expression. “What’s wrong?”

“What if there is a killer? Do we have any way of defending ourselves?” Gob mumbled out in uncertainty.

“Oh, dear.” Diana approached him in worry, Stan not far behind. “There is no killer out here. We like to tell the story to scare people but you don’t need to worry, okay?”

“The worst-case scenario is a thief but if it is one then they are probably long gone.” Stan explained softly. “Alright, son?”

Gob looked at them in surprise. “Alright.” He whispered out. “Thank- thank you for- you know for being nice and- I mean I’m not really your son or a dear but-“

“You are as good as.” Stan smiled. “If you’re alright with me calling you son, that is. If you don’t want me to, I’ll stop.”

“No, it’s fine!” Gob quickly exclaimed.

“I think you are a dear. You worry about our safety and you are so sweet to Tony.” Diana smiled. “You don’t need to worry. We will all be fine. If anything happens, Stan and I are just a tent over.”

“Alright.”

\---

Tony stopped kissing Gob when the other man pushed at his shoulder slightly. He mustered his fiancé in question and slight worry.

“Are you okay?”

“Just- maybe we shouldn’t do it with your parents a tent over.” Gob whispered.

“They are probably sleeping already. It’s no big deal.”

“No, they’ll think I’m a slut or-”

“Gobie, I’m not trying to pressure you, but let me tell you that they know we are having sex with one another and they couldn’t care less.” Tony said softly. “Now, do you want to or not? I won’t be upset if you say no.”

“No, sorry.”

“That’s fine. You don’t need to apologize.” Tony reached up to stroke Gob’s hair. “You never need to apologize for something like that, alright?”

Gob nodded, slowly leaning into Tony’s touch. “Can we just lay down?”

“Of course.” Tony nodded, gently guiding Gob until he had his head on his chest. “Like this? Is this good?”

“Perfect.”

Tony nodded in contentment. “You know, I miss Misto.”

“Me, too.” Gob chuckled. “He would curl up in the sleeping bag with us if he were here.”

“Definitely.” Tony chuckled. “But he’d be so quiet that we wouldn’t even hear him coming until we turn to the side and he starts complaining when we almost roll onto him.”

Gob was laughing now. “With a cat like him, you really need to always look where he might be. You can’t just assume you’ll hear or see him coming.”

“We should really try to put a bell around his neck again.”

“We tried that, Tony.” Gob chuckled and looked up. “He had the damn collar off in a matter of hours. I mean not that I’m not impressed.”

“You’re right.” Tony smirked down at Gob. “Now I have the Mister Mistoffelees song stuck in my head.”

“You think you have it bad? I’ve had a loop of several Rocky Horror songs stuck in my head for the last hour.” Gob chuckled.

“You’re a mess.”

“So are you.”

“Touché.” Tony laughed quietly. “You think Maeby is doing alright cat sitting him?”

“It’s just a cat.” Gob shrugged. “I don’t think they’re too hard to look after for a couple of days. She texted me earlier, saying everything was great.”

Tony nodded. “That’s good. Hey, if you need to pee or get a drink and are too scared to go, wake me, okay? I’ll be glad to go with you.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Gob, you can tell me if you need my help or if you’re scared. Please, just tell me. I’d rather you wake me than sleeping through you being scared.” Tony’s voice was so sincere that Gob could do nothing but immediately agree.”

“Alright.”

“Good.”

\---

And just like Tony had asked, Gob woke him up a few hours later. Tony sat up, eyeing Gob in question.

“Can you come with me?”

“Sure.” Tony nodded and quickly put on a jacket before grabbing a flashlight. “But we won’t go too far, alright? Wouldn’t want to get lost.”

That was easier said than done because after Gob was finished, the two of them ended up getting a little lost. Tony shone the flashlight around, muttering under his breath as Gob kept close to his side.

“How the hell did we get lost?” Gob whispered. “We barely walked for more than ten seconds before settling for a spot.”

“I don’t know. Probably because it’s so damn dark.” Tony said softly. “But no need to be scared, we’ll be back at the campsite in no time. We just need to orientate ourselves.”

That’s when the crying started. Someone was sobbing, wailing and sniffling not far away. Gob gave a slight yelp as he grabbed Tony’s arm and the other man shone his flashlight around rapidly.

“What the fuck? What the actual fuck?” Tony muttered. “Hello?”

“Don’t call out to them!” Gob hissed.

“What if that person’s injured?” Tony hissed back before shining his flashlight deep into the woods. “Hello? Are you injured? Do you need help? If you could call out to us and tell us where you are we can help!”

But the person didn’t answer and just kept crying. That’s when Gob noticed that the crying was coming closer. Tony must have noticed, too because he grabbed Gob’s hand and pulled him along, away from the sound.

“Do you know the way?”

“Any way is better than toward that person.” Tony whispered. “We need to get back and call a ranger for help.”

“Oh God, we’re going to die!”

“We’ll be fine, I promise.”

“No, we-”

“Gobie, trust me.”

Gob looked at Tony for a few seconds before nodding. “Okay.”

His calm was broken when the sound came even closer, accompanied by the sound of someone running through the undergrowth, branches breaking and leaves crunching. Gob and Tony didn’t think twice about running.

When they made it to the campsite Diana and Stan were already up. Diana came towards them and embraced them while Stan shone behind them into the woods.

“You’re alright!” Diana exclaimed in relief. “I was so worried!”

“Someone is-”

“We know. We heard the crying, too.” Diana said quickly. “We’ll try to get a hold of the rangers and until then we stay put.”

“Alright.” Gob said quietly.

“I wanted this weekend to be fun for you and now we’re being stalked by a crying weirdo that hides in a forest.” 

Gob looked up at Tony’s miserable exclamation. “Tony, it’s not your fault that some guy is running around the forest crying.”

“But I wanted you to have fun and know what it’s like to go camping with a family.”

“And I did, didn’t I?”

“But-”

“Tony, sweetheart. We can always go camping with you and Gob again.” Diana explained softly. “And once we get back home safely we’Ll have a weird little story to share when we talk about how we first met Gob.”

Tony sighed. “I met Gob’s whole family officially for the first time at a funeral and him meeting my parents turns into a damn horror movie.”

“It’s not really normal but neither are we.” Gob said softly and Tony chuckled. “I mean, we met because I wanted to get revenge on you.”

“We had our first time together because you wanted to trick me into having straight sex and I wanted to trick you into having gay sex.” Tony mumbled in amusement.

“Excuse me, what?” Diana laughed.

“We wore masks of each other’s faces. It was weird.” Gob mumbled out. “You probably think I’m a freak now- or- I mean I had a reason but it-”

“No, it’s funny.” Diana laughed. “You two together are really something.”

“Something good?”

“Something amazing, Gob.”

Suddenly, Stan spoke up, putting his phone away. “They told us to stay put and that they’d be here in half an hour.”

“Now we just have to wait a little longer and we’ll be fine.” Diana said softly.

The four of them sat by the burnt-out campfire, talking in quiet hushes until the crying got closer. Diana looked at Stan for guidance and he nodded towards their tent.

“Come on. Maybe if he doesn’t see us, he’ll leave us alone.”

After crawling into the tent, they all waited for a few more minutes until the crying was right outside now. Tony and Gob huddled together while Diana and Stan held their breaths in fear. That’s when someone fumbled with the zipper and as it was being pulled down, everyone began screaming in fear. That’s when Gob spoke up.

“Dad?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter is coming! Did you expect this plot twist? Let me know! ^^


	6. Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trip ends differently than expected but no one is really mad about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long to finish! I was unsure of what direction to take the new chapter into. Enjoy ^^

The sun was slowly rising behind the hills and Gob held the blanket the paramedic had all but forced onto him tightly around his body. It wasn’t old and he didn’t really need it but holding it tightly around himself was comforting. Tony sat next to him, not saying anything as he watched the police take statements from his parents. 

“I can’t believe he’s alive.” Gob whispered suddenly.

“Me, neither.” Tony said softly. “To think how horrible you felt and how much you cried about his ‘death’ and then to see that he’s just prancing around the woods.”

“Well, to be fair it’s not much of prancing. He’s probably malnourished and half hypothermic if anything.” Gob mumbled and slowly let his head sink to Tony’s shoulder just to quickly look up. “Your parents are coming back.”

“We told the police everything we knew.” Diana said softly. “Are you two alright?”

Gob sighed miserably. “I need to tell everyone else. I have to tell Michael and Lindsay and-”

“Lindsay’s your sister, right?”

“My adopted sister who my mother pretended was Michael’s twin and is actually- oh, why is my family so confusing?”

Diana mustered him before sitting down next to the man. “I’m sorry that this happened. I mean, I’m glad your father is still alive but I’m sorry he faked his death and put you through so much pain.”

“You don’t have to feel sorry. I mean it’s not like- you didn’t tell him to- You are-”

To his surprise, Diana wrapped an arm around Gob and rubbed his shoulder comfortingly. “I know it wasn’t my fault but I still feel sorry for you. I don’t want you to be upset and you must have been so devastated.”

“Why wouldn’t you want me to-”

“Gob, you’re family!” Stan exclaimed, crouching down in front of him. “Come on, son. We can’t even imagine how horrible this must be for you.”

“But I-”

“Gobie, let yourself be comforted.” Tony said in a soft, comforting voice. “You deserve comfort and support.”

As if he had been waiting for permission, Gob began to cry. It wasn’t soft crying either – he was bawling his eyes out, sobbing heartbrokenly. Diana held him tightly in her arms trying to shush her future son in law while Tony held his shoulders from behind, whispering soft words of comfort and Stan stayed knelt down at Gob’s feet, rubbing his knee comfortingly. 

Gob spent the better part of the next ten minutes crying his eyes out. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop, especially not when every time he had successfully pushed his feelings back down Diana said something so comforting and caring that it sent him into another frenzy of crying.

Eventually, he calmed down, though. His breathing evened out and the tears stopped. Somewhere along his breakdown, he must have leant into Diana because his head was against her shoulder. He drew back slowly, wiping his eyes.

“Your shirt’s all wet with tears. I’m- I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to apologize for.” Diana said softly. “Do you feel better now?”

“A lot, yes.” 

“Maybe you just needed to let it all out.” Tony whispered and kissed Gob’s cheek. “Do you want to confront your father?”

“Not, yet.” Gob shook his head. “I- I don’t think I can, not after he- not when he-”

“It’s alright.” Stan interrupted in a comforting voice. “You don’t have to talk to him just yet. I’m sure you can still talk to him later. For now, they’re taking him to a hospital before the police will take his testimony.”

“Hospital?”

“He’s malnourished and a little hurt.” Stan explained. “Nothing too bad but they want to keep an eye on him after he’s been lost in the woods for all this time.”

“Has he said how long he’d been there?” Tony asked. “He was the one that took our stuff, right?”

“Yes, he took a sleeping bag, pillows, a lamp and some food for the little shelter he had built. But he didn’t say how long he’d been up in these woods.”

Gob nodded slowly. “Thank you for finding out.”

“How about we get you something to drink?” Diana asked softly. “And maybe they’ll let us get to our clothes so we can dress properly.”

Tony nodded. “Good idea. I’ll wait here with Gob.” Once his parents had left, he took his fiancé’s face in his hands. “Gobie, be honest with me now. Are you alright?”

Gob looked at him for a long time before nodding slowly. “Yes, I am.”

“Sure?”

“No matter what my family does, what happens to them, where they go or what they say to me, I will always have a family with you.” Gob smiled softly. “With you and your family.”

“My dad called you son.” Tony chuckled softly before pressing a kiss to Gob’s lips. “He really seems to like you. And so does my mom.”

“You sure?”

“My dad literally called you his son.” Tony smiled. “And my mom won’t stop fussing over you. It’s fair to say they love you.”

“I’m glad.” Gob smiled. “Do you think we can visit them more often? I’m sure they’d like to get to know me a little more and vice versa.”

“Sure, they don’t live too far away.”

Gob smiled a little wider tat that and Tony smiled right back, pulling his fiancé against his side and leaning his head against the other’s. Eventually, Diana and Stan came back with something to drink but none of their clothes.

“I take it we can’t use any of our clothes.” Tony said in amusement.

Diana shook her head. “No, they say it’s evidence. But they did give us water and said they’d let us leave soon.”

“So we can go home?”

“Well, they asked you two to stay at our house with us for a little longer since it’s only half an hour from here in case they need you to make a statement.”

“Alright.” Gob nodded. “We’ll have to call Maeby and tell her she needs to watch Misto for a while longer.”

Stan nodded and handed him the bottle. “You should drink a little.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, son.”

\---

Stan eyed Gob in the rearview mirror as he jabbed back and forth with his niece over the phone. Tony seemed pretty amused, stifling his laughter with his hand while Diana was lost, not understanding what was going on.

“Well, someone has to watch Misto while we have to stay here!” Gob exclaimed. “What do you mean? No, I- no- Listen, he’s a cat. How much can he freak you out? I’ll pay you double if you keep watching him until we get back. Yes? Oh, thanks! See you!”

When he had hung up, Tony began laughing. “He’s freaking her out? He’s a cat!”

“I know.” Gob chuckled. “Apparently, he’s so quiet that she gets really freaked out and then she thought he was stuck in the chimney and crawled in there but he was watching her form the kitchen island.”

“Our cat is a douchebag.” Tony laughed quietly.

Gob shook his head and smirked. “My niece is overdramatic.”

Stan smiled at them from the driver’s seat. “Alright, can we get going?”

“Yes.” Tony nodded. “Thanks for letting us stay a little longer.”

“I mean, first of all, the police basically ordered us to let you stay in case they need to take any more statements.” Diana then smiled warmly. “And secondly, and much more importantly, I really want to spend some more time to get to know Gob. Hopefully, this time we won’t be scared half to death.”

“I hope so, too.” Gob chuckled softly. “I’m glad you’d like me to stay.”

“Gob, you’re part of the family now.”

“You’ve been ever since you and Tony started going out.” Stan confirmed. “I’m just glad we finally get to know and meet you.”

“You’re just- that’s just- you’re just saying that.”

“No, we’re not.” Stan shook his head as he drove down the dirt road, guided by the police car in front of them. “You’re a wonderful person and we’re happy to have you as part of the family.”

Diana nodded in agreement. “I know your family hasn’t exactly made you feel loved and wanted so it’s completely normal for you to doubt our genuine kindness and care. But could you at least try to accept that we really like you?”

Gob was quiet for a few minutes. Tony was holding his hand tightly, massaging it to calm him down while Diana looked at him in expectation but still being completely patient. Stan listened for his future son-in-law’s replay. Then Gob took a deep breath as if to say something and everyone perked up.

“I can try. Thank you.”

Diana smiled warmly at him, a motherly affection in her eyes and tone. “I’m glad. Now how about we talk about your wedding plans?”

“Oh, I have so many plans!” Tony said quickly. “Now, when we get home I can tell you what colour schemes we were thinking about. We’d like a second opinion.”

Gob smiled. “We’d really like you to give your opinion.”

“I’d love to.” Diana leaned back in her seat, looking at Tony. “Alright, sweetheart knock yourself out and tell me everything you had planned.”

“You’ll regret asking that.” Gob chuckled.

Diana started laughing at that comment while Tony gave an affectionate eyeroll and Stan chuckled. Eventually, she gathered herself and spoke, making Gob smile brightly at her words.

“You’ll fit right into this family. I’m glad you’re going to be our son in law.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it, folks! I hope you liked this story. I'll definitely write one in the same style for the wedding.
> 
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you enjoyed and want to! 
> 
> See you ^^

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it so far ^^  
> Leave a Comment or Kudos if you want to! See you ^^


End file.
